<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Portraits against the law by satanvale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976150">Portraits against the law</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale'>satanvale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, First Time, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Light Smut, M/M, Prince Byun Baekhyun, RoyalAUChallenge, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An omega prince has to marry an alpha in order to rule, that is the law. Baekhyun doesn't want it, he doesn't want a marriage without love, but he can't break the law and his father pushes him to look for an alpha. What if this alpha has always been beside him? What if his best friend Chanyeol, is that alpha, even if he's not a royal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Portraits against the law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! First of all thank you so much to the very kind and patient mods and thanks to whoever will join this little adventure, i hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can reign alone.”</p><p>“I know Baekhyun and you’ll be a great king, but…”</p><p>“The law is the law, an omega can’t reign without an alpha by his side.”</p><p>Even if his father was still a powerful and wise king, he had decided it was time to leave the throne to his omega son.</p><p>He felt ready to be a king, he just didn’t want to marry an alpha, but that was the law and even the king couldn’t go against it.</p><p>Alphas thought to have the world at their feet, they were all so sure that every omega would do anything to be knotted by them.</p><p>He knew just one alpha that made the exception, his best friend Chanyeol.</p><p>He was the son of his mother’s servant, even if he hated calling her like that.</p><p>Chanyeol was the perfect friend, he was always there for him, he couldn’t imagine his life without the alpha.</p><p>“What’s that face? Did your father talk about marriage again?” he asked.</p><p>They were in the palace’s garden, their favorite place. Chanyeol was drawing, like every time they went there, he looked at nature and painted it, but he had never shown him his works.</p><p>“One day, not now.” he always said.</p><p>“Yes, I mean, can you imagine me married?”</p><p>Chanyeol laughed</p><p>“No, I’d pity that poor alpha.”</p><p>"Is that how you talk to your future king?” he asked laughing</p><p>“I used to hold the future king’s hand while peeing because he was afraid there was a monster in the bathroom.”</p><p>“Why do you always have to remind me of this? Anyway, I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“I wish I could help you.” he said with a sad tone</p><p>His soft-hearted Chanyeol, he always cared about him. He stared at him while the alpha was focused on the drawing. He became so beautiful, tall, strong, with a kind smile and curious eyes, a fairy face surrounded by brown hair.</p><p>“Did your father already choose an alpha for you?”</p><p>“If I have to do this, at least I want to choose him!”</p><p>“Then good luck, because you know how alphas are.”</p><p>“You’re an alpha.”</p><p>“Yes but no one is like me.” he said winking</p><p>He was right, no alpha was like him.</p><p>“Baekhyun, how do you wish your husband to be?” asked his father that evening.</p><p>“I’d like someone who treats me with respect, someone who makes me laugh and understands me. I like people with curious and artistic minds, I like curly hair and big eyes, I think I also have a soft spot for big ears.”</p><p>“Your description reminds me of someone!” exclaimed his father and at that moment he realized it.</p><p>He had just described Chanyeol, did his father understand it too?</p><p>“I hope you can find such an alpha, Baekhyun.”</p><p>He had already found him.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t sleep that night because of nightmares and since he was a kid, every time he had one, he always looked for Chanyeol.</p><p>So there he was, knocking at Chanyeol’s door but he wasn’t answering so he entered.</p><p>The alpha was sleeping, despite being very tall and big, he looked so small and fragile on that bed.</p><p>He smiled at that sweet sight, he was ready to leave when he saw the paintings.</p><p>He knew that he had to respect Chanyeol’s privacy and will, but he was too curious, he spent years watching him drawing without seeing his works.</p><p>“Just a peek.” he told himself.</p><p>He couldn't believe his eyes. He was so surprised that he had to check all the paintings before realizing what he was looking at.</p><p>All those paintings were Baekhyun’s portraits. Every time he thought Chanyeol was looking at nature and drawing that, he was drawing him.</p><p>“Sooner or later you would have discovered it, I guess.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s voice made him jump.</p><p>“I-I didn’t want to wake you up, I had a nightmare and…sorry, I know I didn’t have to.”</p><p>“It’s ok, I just hate the timing. You saw them and soon you’ll have to marry someone.” he said.</p><p>He was sad, he had never seen Chanyeol sad. He always smiled, even during hard times, he always tried to cheer everyone up.</p><p>“Chanyeol, I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>He was surprised but also flustered and confused.</p><p>“I don’t think I need to add any word at what you saw, I think you’re smart enough to understand why I drew you.”</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>Chanyeol laughed.</p><p>“I don’t know, I think since forever, Baekhyun. It’s funny how you have to marry an alpha, but I’m the only alpha that you can’t marry and the only alpha that…wants to marry you.”</p><p>He didn’t know why, but he was crying.</p><p>“Baekhyun, hey no no.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“What for? Baekhyun, this is not your fault!”</p><p>“Yes, it is because I’m a damn prince and the law…if only I was normal, if I was just an omega.”</p><p>“But you’re not, you’re going to be king, the best king this reign has ever had.”</p><p>“But I want you beside me, Chanyeol.”</p><p>Chanyeol gently cupped his face.</p><p>“I will always be beside you, Baekhyun.”</p><p>“No, not as a friend.”</p><p>Chanyeol looked at him surprised.</p><p>“I think I’ve always had the alpha I wanted in front of me, I was just too stupid to realize it.”</p><p>“Let’s run away, Chanyeol!” He suddenly said.</p><p>“No, that would not be right, you can’t leave the reign.”</p><p>“And forcing me to marry someone that I don’t love, is that right?”</p><p>Chanyeol hugged him.</p><p>“No, but running away is not the solution.”</p><p>“It’s the only solution Chanyeol and I don’t want to, I don’t want to marry someone when I have you and…”</p><p>Chanyeol was kissing him.</p><p>One of those kisses that he would have remembered forever, one of those kisses that take your breath away.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out together, ok?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Chanyeol, can I ask you a thing? “</p><p>“Everything.”</p><p>“I don’t know when it’s going to happen, but soon I will be married and…”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Make love to me.”</p><p>“Hh, Baekhyun,” he said, caressing his face.</p><p>“I want you to be my first, If I have to marry someone that it’s not you, I want to hang on this memory, please.”</p><p>“We can’t Baekhyun, if I knot you…”</p><p>“You won’t, we’ll be careful.”</p><p>“It’s not something that I control, Baekhyun, I don’t think I will be able to control the wolf in me once I’m inside you.”</p><p>“I will help you, as you’ve always done with me, I know I’m asking you a lot, but I’m begging you, do you want me?”</p><p>Chanyeol looked at him, staring at him in the eyes and then he kissed him.</p><p>He had never imagined that kissing Chanyeol would have felt that good, he would have never imagined that feeling him inside, feeling his best friend inside him, while he was gently touching his naked body, would have felt that good.</p><p>He fell asleep, happy, satisfied, lulled by Chanyeol’s heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>“I found it!”</p><p>Chanyeol was screaming.</p><p>“You found what?” he asked, yawning.</p><p>Chanyeol jumped on the bed and kissed him.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep so I read it, I read the law, your father gave me the book, when I was a kid, to study it. While in the case of an alpha prince it is written that the omega has to have royal blood, there is no specification about an omega prince. I don’t know if it was a mistake was made by who wrote this, but …we can try, we can use this for us.”</p><p>“Can we?”</p><p>“Let’s try, what do you say? Are you ready? “</p><p>“To risk it all to marry you? Of course, I am.”</p><p>When they told it to his father, he was shocked, he said that deep down he understood that there was something between them but he couldn’t allow that marriage. They didn’t give up, so they called a trial, not only with a judge, but they wanted the whole population to be there, despite that decision made his father mad.</p><p>“After very meticulous analysis, it has been decided that the request of marriage can be accepted, the law doesn’t forbid the prince from marrying someone who has no royal blood.”</p><p>He couldn’t believe it when he heard those words from the judge.</p><p>He was still realizing what had happened when Chanyeol kneeled in front of him and everyone went silent.</p><p>“Prince Baekhyun, will you marry me?”</p><p>He looked at him, at his best friend, his lover, future husband.</p><p>“Yes, Chanyeol, I want it.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>